Various types of luggage are known in the prior art including a combination rolling cart and suitcase that provides a wheeled base suitcase, an external support frame, steel stabilizers, permanent adjustable straps and attachment points that couple the straps to secure one or more suitcases across a top portion of the combination rolling cart and suitcase. The prior art also includes convertible pushcart luggage having a single compartment suitcase with one pair of wheels on a telescopic handle end as well a second pair of wheels on an opposite end which slide out when the handle is pulled out of a channel connected from the suitcase. A luggage case convertible between a wheeled suitcase configuration and a wheeled cart configuration employs a pivotal handle supported by a strut pivotally fixed to the handle at one end and arranged at the other end to slide along a groove in a guide track fixed to the luggage case such that the strut can be stopped at a predetermined location along the groove with the handle fixed at an angle suitable for pushing the luggage case on its wheels. Another known device is a baggage cart suitcase which has a first case for storing items and a second case retractably coupled to the first case along with wheels couple to the first and second cases for moving the device and retaining fences retractably coupled to each of the first and second cases for holding items atop the device. However, what is needed is a suitcase convertible to a dual compartment wagon.
To address the foregoing need, the present suitcase is convertible to a dual compartment wagon by including a suitcase body with a pivotable U-shaped handle, a first zipper continuously disposed along a left side, the top side, and a right side of the suitcase body, and a hinge continuously disposed on a bottom side of the suitcase body between the right and lefts sides, terminating at the first zipper. The first zipper and the hinge together define a forward portion and a rearward portion of the suitcase body which can have identical or different interior storage space depending on whether the first zipper is centrally disposed or more proximal one of the front and rear sides. The hinge permits the suitcase body to be in a closed condition in which the first zipper is zipped and the forward and rearward portions are removably attached to each other along the entire first zipper and alternately in an open condition in which only the hinge conjoins the forward and rearward portions in a level longitudinally configured position with the front and rear sides parallel to and adjacent to a transport surface, such as a sidewalk, a vehicle parking surface, or an airport concourse floor, to form a wheeled wagon configuration with dual longitudinally aligned compartments.
An omnidirectional caster wheel is disposed on each of the bottom side proximal the front side in a position proximal each of the left side and the right side and the rear side proximal each of the top side and the bottom side in a position proximal each of the left side and the right side in an off-set arrangement for use when the suitcase is converted into the wheeled wagon configuration. At least one pocket is disposed on the front side and has A fastener, which can be a second zipper, thereon. Because the suitcase body folds out into the two conjoined wheeled compartments which when in the completely open condition are in a level longitudinal configuration with the front and rear sides parallel to a transport surface to form a wagon with four wheels, multiple items can be transported in the two compartments. Such items can include other travel bags, children, and groceries. The present device is also provided to reduce physical stress and strain, typically placed on an individual's back, arms, and shoulders, while transporting such items.